


The Best Kind Of Mistake

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Libraries, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, oral stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kuroo and Mattsun decide to celebrate their anniversary by having semi-public sex in a library, that's it, that's all this fic is.AKA I have no idea how to write summary's





	The Best Kind Of Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicheTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicheTales/gifts).



> I don't have an excuse for this.

It didn't matter how terrible the idea sounded, Kuroo knew he was about to make a mistake, and there was no way anyone was going to talk him out of it.

Well not so much a mistake, it was more of a questionable choice? A decision and a story he knew he would keep locked away for the rest of his life, but a decision he knew he wouldn't live to regret either. Kuroo had a thing for wanting to live dangerously, or at least, he did recently.

Ever since meeting Mattsun at a club one night, he had been completely enamored with him. Tattoos, piercings, a silent gaze that pierced through your soul, messy hair, and those irresistible dark eyes. Kuroo would have done  _ anything _ he requested of him, mistake or not.

However today, anything happened to lead them to the university library on a sunny afternoon. Most classes were already out but that didn't decrease the anxieties of other people being around. 

Kuroo was thrilled, like a little puppy quaking with anticipation, a subtle flush traveling down his face as he led Mattsun behind some shelves on the second floor. He had the perfect spot picked out, just out of the way enough but still providing that sense of danger he craved. Thinking about it was filling him with an eager sense of pleasure and arousal, a heat rising in his chest as he tried to contain himself. 

“Whose bright idea was this again?” Kuroo laughed, telling a joke, his voice a hushed whisper as he pushed past the rows of neatly stacked books, fingers combing over the rough spines of the nonfiction section. 

Quiet, out of the way, with a small table, large stack of books, and a plant in the corner. Kuroo was familiar enough with it to know no one came back here, and he wasted no time as he led his boyfriend to the spot. Walking slowly, with soft footsteps as the late afternoon sun beat down on them from the window. It was perfect for what he wanted to do. 

“Pretty sure that would be yours.” Mattsun smirked, amused and satisfied as he eyed over his shoulder. He ran a long, slender finger over the cluttered, dusty shelves, picking up a book and opening it to the first page as he pushed his glasses up his face. “Do you read?” 

“Sometimes.” Kuroo chuckled, lightly pushing the book out of his boyfriends hands as he leaned forward, his back facing the window as he whispered. “But that’s not why we're here. I wanted to do something fun for our anniversary, babe.” He let his words linger, soft and seductive, begging as his lips pressed a gentle kiss onto the space between Mattsun’s neck. 

Kuroo knew how to be a damn good tease and get what he wanted, but today it didn't look like Mattsun was playing around. There was a look of hunger in his eyes, the look of a predator about to his devouver his prey, and it made Kuroo excited in the best way possible, chills already running down his spine.

“Our anniversary?” Mattsun questioned, closing the book and placing it back on the shelf. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, curiosity in his eyes. “Are you into public sex, Kuroo? It’s still in the middle of the afternoon and I’m certain if we make enough noise someone will hear us.” He hummed, that gaze turning slightly devious. “Or are you saying you would like me to keep you quiet?” Mattsun teased, and it took everything in Kuroo not to let out a small moan.

_ That was exactly what he wanted. _

“Do you think you can keep me quiet,  _ Issei _ ?” Kuroo purred his name and planted a small kiss on Mattsun’s lips, soft and passionate, tongue tasting the dragonfruit balm his boyfriend was wearing. It was far more delicious than he cared to admit but it sent a tingling sensation throughout his body.

He placed his hands on him, dexterous fingers making quick work of the time they had and undoing each button on Mattsun’s shirt diligently. A subtle  _ pop _ echoed through Kuroo’s esrs with each new area of exposed skin coming into view from the opened buttons. Pale flesh begging to be marked and bitten.

Kuroo ran his nails over Mattsun’s skin, warm and smooth as his fingers scratched against his neck. Mattsun smiled in return, pleased and curious as he let Kuroo have his way with him for a moment, sucking and biting at the open space around his collar bone.

He sucked in a sharp breath, slow movements as his tongue grazed over Mattsun’s skin. Kuroo could feel a heat rise in the pit of his stomach, excitement as he bit down just the tiniest amount. Mattsun felt warm, comforting as the smallest ‘hmmm’ escaped his lips. 

Kuroo didn't miss that for a second, he always had been the observant type. He used this opportunity to his advantage, letting his hands linger around Mattsun’s hips, slipping a hand underneath his shirt, feeling the taut muscles as his hands ventured to his boyfriends abs and a grin spread on both their faces.

“You’re very affectionate today.” Mattsun teased, running a hand through Kuroo’s hair and grabbing ahold of the tangled mess of bedhead. He pulled on it ever so slightly, bringing Kuroo’s lips off from the skin and getting a dissatisfied pout. 

Kuroo wasn't happy about it, he was just getting to the good stuff. He was just about to get to whispered, hot pants in each others ears, nails crawling up and exploring those firm abs, pushing up his shirt ad leaving light scratches as he finally made his way to Mattsun’s back, it was all taken away from him now. He was left with nothing but a seductive, predatory gaze looming back at him. 

Dark, hungry eyes staring, pulling him away as the hand in his hair only tightened. Kuroo felt paralyzed but not out of fear, out of excitement. 

A chill ran through him as he bit down on his lower lip to prevent himself from speaking. He had every intention of pleasing Mattsun today, kissing him slowly, biting, licking, sucking, leaving marks all over him as he whispered into his ear and fucked him against the window, but it was clear his boyfriend had other intentions, the opposite of intentions. However, Kuroo was completely okay with that.

_ There was more than one way to please someone. _

“I’m always this affectionate.” Kuroo mocked, forcing his hands off Mattsun as he jokingly placed one over his chest. In the back of his mind he thought making a joke like that would kill the mood, but he knew Mattsun was used to them by now, offering nothing more than an eye roll in return. 

Kuroo didn't miss the look that told him Mattsun knew exactly what he wanted him to do. His boyfriend always had been the silent type, but they shared a certain connection. All Mattsun had to do was give him a look and Kuroo was already shaking with anticipation and pleasure, mouth watering from just thinking about it, and deep down he wished Mattsun never would let go of his hair.

“You’re always this loud.” Mattsun teased back, smirking as Kuroo let out the slightest little moan. He was embarrassed by it more than anything, covering up his mouth as he could feel another one crawling through the back of his throat. 

Though, Mattsun wasn't wrong. Between the two of them, Kuroo always did have the harder time keeping quiet, he could purr like a kitten and roar like a lion, but it never was easy for him to control the sounds that came out of his mouth.

“Hmm…. then maybe we should do something about that.” Kuroo grinned like a cat, provoking as he let Mattsun use his hand to push him down onto his knees. His other hand caressed the side of Kuroo’s cheek, Mattsun standing by the nearby table and cluttered stack of books.

He could feel Mattsun’s nails and his thumb run smoothly across his lip, just enough to make him smile as the saliva dripped from his open and eager mouth. Another moan trembled off his tongue as Kuroo made quick work with his hands, undoing Mattsun’s belt. The  _ clank  _ of the metal hitting against the floor as shaking hands touched tender skin only made Kuroo that much more eager.

The sun beating down behind Mattsun from the window only reminded Kuroo further of where they were. It was the middle of the day with him on his knees and Mattsun’s hand on his face, thumb continuing to toy with his lower lip, wet and sloppy as he tried to suppress another whimper that was on the tip of his tongue. 

“Would you like to suck me off then?” Mattsun asked, a smirk on his face, as dominant and collected as ever. “Or perhaps we could do something fun first?”

“Something fun?” Kuroo asked, eyes wide as he repeated the words with a shiver in his voice.

“Open your mouth for me?” It wasn't a question, more like a command with the way Mattsun narrowed his eyes, and Kuroo was more than willing to please.

He opened his mouth, a soft pant and slow exhale of his breath hit against Mattsun’s hand. Kuroo stuck out his tongue, licking his boyfriends fingers as Mattsun slipped them into his mouth. He really did have a thing for Kuroo’s mouth.

Sloppy, wet saliva against Mattsun’s nails as he rubbed against Kuroo’s tongue. It shouldn't have been so erotic, the way Mattsun was looking at him, staring at him, amused and turned on as Kuroo tried to resist the urge to hold back a moan. It should have been illegal, but it wasn't. It should have been a lot of things, but in that moment, it was the perfect gag for him.

Kuroo could be loud, and Mattsun knew that, it had a benefit for both of them. The way Kuroo bobbed his head back and forth, sucking on Mattsun’s fingers and letting him push them further and further into his mouth sent a hot sensation throughout his whole body, almost tickling him as he used those fingers to conceal a moan. 

It would only last a few seconds and then it would be gone every time, leaving Kuroo pouting and wanting more. Each time Mattsun released his fingers from Kuroo’s mouth with a  _ pop _ , waiting hesitantly, making Kuroo beg, eyes watering and desperate before he pushed them back in again.

“You’re such a good boy, such a good kitten. Your mouth never ceases to amaze me, is there something else you wanted to do with it?” Mattsun’s voice was like a whisper, removing his fingers one more time as he rubbed them against Kuroo’s flushed face. 

Mattsun was soft and gentle, soothing and warm as Kuroo leaned into his touch. He didn't even bother hiding his enthusiasm as Mattsun offered him praise. Kuroo was eager and more than willing to do  _ anything _ Mattsun requested of him.

“Well, there is something I had in mind.” Kuroo winked, being as playful as he could be, panting as he let himself catch his breath from the adventure inside his mouth.

Mattsun took his hand off his face, leaving only the one in Kuroo’s hair still gripping tight, pulling him closer. Kuroo moved forward and ran a single finger down Mattsun’s chest, delicate as Mattsun jerked up ever so slightly. He knew exactly how sensitive his boyfriend could be. 

_ Kuroo never could get enough of Mattsun’s chest. _

His finger ran all the way down until he got to Mattsun’s pants, rubbing the bulge that was already there as he licked his lips. He could taste the combination of his balm and the warm feeling of where Mattsun’s fingers had been on his lips. It was such a wonderful sensation, rough and pleasurable as he remembered the way Mattsun’s fingers gripped his lips. Making him all hot and excited just thinking about it.

“May I?” Kuroo begged, fluttering his long eyelashes as Mattsun loosened his grip, it felt like he was petting him on the head, egging him on in the most patient way he could muster. It took everything in Kuroo not to purr. “We both know how loud I can get and I need something to keep me quiet after all.” 

“As long as you don’t mind a mess.” Mattsun hummed, placing his firm grip back in Kuroo’s hair.

“Fortunately for you, I love messes, Issei.”

“Clearly, that’s why your hair is so terrible.”

Kuroo didn't bother retorting, he was too busy being distracted by his own sexual desires, hands already at work unbuttoning Mattsun’s pants and springing his cock free.

He smirked, excitement stirring within him as the slightest chuckle escaped his mouth. Mattsun pulled him forward with a firm tug, fingers entangled in his messy locks, feeling slight pain from the force. 

It was impossible not to let out a small whimper from the touch, little pinpricks of unexpected yet still pleasurable pain in the back of his head. Mattsun always was good with his hands and Kuroo had a thing for hands in particular. The way Mattsun pulled him forward, moving his head and showing him what he wanted him to do, yet still with a subtle caring, affectionate stare was more than enough to make it all worth it.

Kuroo couldn't resist the urge to open his mouth, he knew how much Mattsun loved it and he decided to use it well, pressing a soft kiss onto his boyfriends cock before adding his tongue into the mix. 

Was it to dangerous to moan right now? Kuroo seemed to think so but he still couldn't stop himself.

A vibration crawled up the back of his throat as he wrapped his mouth around Mattsun’s dick. Slow and gentle movements as Kuroo let Mattsun guide him, hand still firmly in his hair, pulling him forward and back. Kuroo tried to keep his moans to a minimum, only letting out little seductive groans when Mattsun thrust his hips and hit the back of his throat. The whole time their eyes never faltered off one another, Mattsun’s other hand even stroking the side of Kuroo’s cheek, his gentle fingertips were enough to give Kuroo motivation and keep him going.

“You have such a good mouth, so pretty.” He praised, picking up the pace a small bit. Kuroo could feel wetness dripping from his mouth as he continued, messy, but Kuroo liked messy.

Mattsun’s cock hit the back of his throat repeatedly, causing a sensation of pain as Kuroo whimpered underneath him, but it was the kind of pain that he enjoyed. Kuroo loved the feeling of his mouth wrapped tightly around Mattsun’s dick, slippery, wet, hot, Mattsun’s cock aching and throbbing as it hit the back of his throat, hand pulling in his hair, sliding his face further and further as the heat in his bdy pushed more and more towards the edge.

It was a good thing Kuroo didn't have much of a gag reflex. With tears in his eyes, Kuroo let another muffled moan, pleasure radiating throughout his whole body and he knew Mattsun was far too well aware of how quiet he was trying to be. 

Overwhelming seemed to be a good word to describe it, sloppy and warm as his cheeks flushed, tears swelled in his eyes, with pain in the back of his throat and in his hair. It was a good kind of pain though, the kind he found pleasant, and he only seemed to crave it more as Mattsun pushed his head faster and faster and hand made his hair messier and messier.

“I’m fixing your terrible bedhead.” Mattsun joked, actually laughing.

“Mmnn.” Kuroo moaned, releasing himself from his boyfriends dick just for a moment, his tongue sliding over the tip, catching his breath with slow pants as Mattsun rubbed the side of his face. 

Mattsun’s fingers stroked his chin, calming, sensitive, like he was checking up on him to make sure he was okay, but also commanding, waiting for Kuroo to be ready for more. Kuroo was definitely ready for more. He dipped his head back down, and without another word being spoken, his head started bobbing again, with Mattsun pulling and pushing him again with hands entangled in his hair.

Kuroo reached up and dug his nails in, light scratches as Mattsun’s dark, dominant eyes still stared at him. He had such a thing for Mattsun’s chest, taut abs and muscles contracting. If his mouth wasn't already a little preoccupied, he would have wasted no time at all in planting kisses and bites all over him.

“Fuck, you’re so good, babe. Your mouth is so beautiful.” Mattsun cooed, leaning back on the table he was leaning against and knocking the stack of books onto the floor. They all came crashing down, falling down with loud  _ thuds _ , but they didn't care, Kuroo was far too enamored with Mattsun to care about anything other than pleasing him.

Mattsun rolled his hips and closed his eyes, as silent as ever, but this time with just the right amount of force as he pulled and pushed to bring Kuroo to the edge he so craved, both of them on the edge. Kuroo always had gotten off on bringing pleasure to others and it was true even in public. He loved the feeling of Mattsun’s cock in the back of his throat, the pleasure, the pain, the heat, the way his hand pulled him forward and back, pushing him as his tongue and mouth kept busy at work.

It all came crashing down, like that stack of books falling down to the ground in slow motion. Mattsun’s thrusts became slower and slower and Kuroo could feel the effects wearing down on his mouth and tongue. He was exhausted but it was the best kind of exhaustion, the kind of exhaustion that left him with a feeling of fulfillment, content, and peaceful. Kuroo started out thinking today would be a mistake, but it ended up being the best kind of mistake, a memorable one, and one that he definitely didn't regret.

He released his mouth with a  _ pop _ , Mattsun pulling Kuroo’s head up with one final yank of the tangled hair and cupping both hands around his face. It was gentle and caring as Kuroo wiped away some of the saliva from his mouth.

“Fuck, Issei.” It took a moment for Kuroo to catch his breath, panting as he stood up off his knees.

They both adjusted themselves, Kuroo running his hands over his sore head and hair, and Mattsun buttoning his pants and lowering his shirt. 

Kuroo leaned forward, planting a gentle kiss on Mattsun’s lips, sincere and romantic as they both glanced around the room, eyeing the mess they made. Books were scattered everywhere, papers that he didn't even notice before were now laying around the room, and somehow the plant was now tipped on its side. They were both baffled, laughing, staring at each other in bewilderment as they wondered how they could make such a mess.

“So do you wanna clean up the mess, or shall I?” Mattsun asked, half joking.

“Have you ever cleaned up a mess before in your life?”

Mattsun winked and with that Kuroo knew their anniversary day was far from over, but maybe, just maybe, he didn't want it to be.

“When we get home, I can clean up you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for [Avery](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxyena) because once again, he convinced me to write more stuff for this rare pair.  
> I've been trying to write this fic for a month but finally got the inspiration for it like 5 days ago  
> I feel like I could have made it messier, but I still hope you like it <3
> 
> Thanks for reading <3  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated  
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr @ Tettsuroo


End file.
